Shattered Pieces
by katie.davids11
Summary: Bella's life has been shattered into pieces and it seems like nothing will be able to put them back together, but when she meets a hot-headed wolf will he be able to put her back together again? (This story doesnt contain any of the Cullens, Remember to Read and Review, and please leave nice reviews, ENJOY!)
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, hope you guys like!**

**BPOV**

I stared out the window and watched the delicate drops of water slide down the window at green sinerey pass by.

I felt myself tearing apart inside and it killed me to keep my emotions inside.

I didn't want this to happen, I wanted things to be normal.

All I had left was my brother Jason.

I looked at the passing sign:

Welcome to La Push

Enjoy your stay

I sighed.


	2. Silence

**Hey guys! :) hope you enjoy this chapter, please review, because I had to re-write this twice, and I almost murdered my computer so please REVIEW! **

**Chapter 1 **

**Silence**

_Even when I'm walking on a wire_

_Even when I set myself on fire_

_Why do I always feel so invisible?_

_Invisible_

_-Skylar Grey Invisible_

We pulled up to a two-story white house. The paint was peeling im some places, but it was pretty nice. I popped open my door, and slid out stretching my arms and legs from the long drive.

I grabbed my things and drug them in the house, and up the stairs, and to my room. I throw them on the floor, before flopping on the bare mattress. Today is Sunday, and that means I have school tomorrow.

I haven't been to school since the... incident a year ago. This is going to be my worse nightmare. I sighed and got up to find my bed set. I finally found it, and made my bed.

I kicked my shoes off, and slipped into bed to fall into a restless sleep.

(Time Skip)

Sunlight poured into my window, and I quickly yanked myself away from my warm bed, to get ready for the day. I put on some concealer to hide the dark circles.

Once I was done I grabbed my things, and headed downstairs. Jason was already at the table sipping coffee waiting for me. I grabbed a pop tart, and headed out the door with Jason on my heels.

I got in the car, and looked out the window hoping he wouldn't give me a lecture. "Bella... I know it's been awhile, but try to make friends ok? Dont hide away," he tells me.

I nod, but my mind wonders. Who would want to be friends with me? I sighed as the car came to a stop. I quickly got out trying to avoid another lecture. "Have fun!" he yelled teasingly.

I rolled my eyes, and headed to the office, keeping my head down. While walking I ran into a wall. What is a wall doing in the parking lot? I stumbled back, and a hand shot out and steadied me.

I flinch backwards from the contact, and looked up into the most beautiful eyes i've ever seen. What am I thinking? I shoke the thought out my mind, and walked around the person in my way.

"Hey!" he said in surprise before catching up to me. "What's your name?" he asked me. I smiled a small smile. It was nice to know someone wanted to know who I was.

I stopped, and got out my note pad, and wrote _Bella. _He read it, and smiled. "Nice to meet you Bella," he said. I nodded, and continued to walk. Why am I so comfortable with him?

One part of my urged me to let him in, and the other warned me of what happened last time. I was almost to the office, when someone roughly slammed into me, causing me to hit a locker my things to go flying.

"Oh, oops didn't see you there," a snide voice said. I rolled my eyes, and gathered my things silently. She glared at me. "What? Got nothing to say?" she spat. I got out my note pad.

I stared to write. _I don't_ _speak. _I handed her the note. She tore the note in half, and dropped it to the ground. "How pathetic," she tells her friends, and then walks away.

I roll my eyes, and finish picking my things up, and FINALLY, make it into the office. She gives me my schedule, and I head off to my Creative writing class. All my classes pass quickly, and finally it's a period before lunch.

I make my way to English, and sit near the middle. I could bet half of the school knows I don't speak. I sigh, and wait for class to end. Energy courses through me, as somebody sits next to me.

I glance over to see its the same person from before, that I thought was a wall. "Hey, I forgot to tell you my name," he says in disbelief, like he couldn't believe he forgot.

"It's Paul," he tells me smiling, and sticks out his hand. I tentivley shake it. "Did you just move here?" he asks. I nod. "Do you like it here so far?" I think about it for a minute, then I shrug.

"Don't worry, I'll help you come to love it here," he says flashing me a grin. I look away with a small smile. What does this guy want with me? He must be delusional to want to talk to me.

Just then our teacher walked in. Everything would have been fine, but Mr. Benson called on me. I paniced slightly. I forgot to give him my doctors note. I stood up, and walked over to him, and gave him my note, he made a face, but let me sit down, giving my note back.

People started to whisper, and the girl from earlier was informing people that I was to stupid to speak. I glanced at Paul, and saw he started to shake. I gently layed my hand tentivly on his arm, and he quickly calmed down.

Thankfully the bell ringed shortly after, and I quickly got up, and made my way towards theCafiteria. "Hey, do you want to sit with me and some of my friends?" Paul asked.

Did I really? I thought about it for a second. wouldn't hurt to sit with them. I nodded, and he smiled brightly at me, before leading the way. He led me to a big table with a few guys and girls.

I stared to panic a bit, but relaxed when I saw the girls sitting there also. I followed Paul, and sat down getting out my lunch from my bag. "Who's this?" a girl asked suspiciously.

Everyone else looked at me curiously, but I just ate my sandwich quietly. "This is Bella, Bella meet Jacob, Kim, Jared, and Embry," he introduced. I nodded my hello.

"Aren't you the girl who won't spe..." Embry was cut off by a slap to the head from Paul. I nodded anyways. "Sorry about him," Paul tells me apologetically. I give him a thumbs up.

The rest of the day was pretty enjoyable. I had made friends with Kim,Jacob, and Embry. For once in my life I couldn't wait to go to school.

**YAY! Hope you guys enjoyed it. REVEIW! Bye!**


End file.
